


some coffee, a shower, a shag, and a nap (or not)

by letsdothepanic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/pseuds/letsdothepanic
Summary: Teddy and James are new parents, and this might be the first time they got their baby to sleep at a reasonable hour, while the both of them are home, and neither has to be anywhere else in the next eight hours.





	some coffee, a shower, a shag, and a nap (or not)

“She fell asleep, Ted,” James whispers.

“Look at her, her eyes are  _ closed _ and she’s lying in her cot and she’s actually  _ asleep _ ,” he continues, quiet and excited, and turns to look at Teddy with the darkest of bags under his eyes. 

James’ hair is plastered to his skull thanks to not having showered in the last three days, and he’s wearing a t-shirt that’s stained with something that could either be porridge or sick-up. Teddy thinks he’s never looked lovelier in his life.

“We should go to bed, too,” he points out. “You know what they say, that we need to rest while the baby is asleep, so we can keep our sanity and all that…” Teddy says, tugging on his partner’s shirt gently to try and get James to walk away from the baby before either of them makes too much noise and wakes her up. 

This might be the first time they got her to sleep at a reasonable hour, while the both of them are home and neither has to be anywhere else in the next eight hours.  _ They might even be able to sit down and have a meal together _ , Teddy realises in awe, eyes still on the cot as he makes his way to the sofa, walking backwards. He sits down and lets out a deep, long breath. 

“I thought you said we should go to bed?” James teases, making his way over so he can sit down beside Teddy and rest his greasy head on his partner’s shoulder. Teddy still kisses the top of James’ hair, though, closing his eyes—  _ but just for a second _ ! He knows he’s defying the imminent danger of drifting off right then and there.

“Maybe we can have a shower together… I could rub your shoulders… maybe wash your hair...” Teddy smiles, then, speaking to fight off sleep. His eyes eyes still closed, and he might be bordering on half-conscious already.

“You wanker!” Jamie calls him, but he doesn’t sound truly offended. “You’re covered in spit-up too, you know?” James pokes him on the side, giving Teddy’s scruffy cheek a kiss. Neither of them has shaved in over a week, either, and Teddy makes a mental note to mock Jamie’s lame excuse for a beard once he’s able to open his own eyes again.  _ Maybe tomorrow _ , he thinks, too tired to cover his mouth with a hand as he yawns, with his head nestled comfortably against the sofa cushions.

“I like washing your hair. And wanking you in the shower, too. Though, if you’re just gonna take the piss, I’ll go and wank myself instead,” Teddy grins, and James kisses him on the lips this time. 

“I could wank you right here,” Jamie offers. Teddy opens one eye, looking up at him and then in the general direction of the cot, half expecting their daughter to immediately start crying – as she’s done every time they tried this since bringing her home, really.

“Or… we could get Al.” Teddy opens his other eye.   


“ _ Al _ ?” James frowns, and he might actually look offended this time. 

“Yes. Al and Scorp. Get them to watch her. Then we get some coffee, a shower, a shag, and a nap.” Teddy grins, proud of himself for the idea, already calculating how long it would take them to track down their kid’s godfathers and effectively lure them over.

“You’ve got it all figured out, don’t you?” James smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind Teddy’s ear. He had grown it out as a joke, a couple of months ago, but Jamie said he liked it, so the hair stayed; longer on top and shorter on the sides. James doesn’t seem to mind how it just lies flat now, though, occasionally flickering between the usual turquoise and Teddy’s natural tawny shade that tends to win over when he’s too tired to keep track of it.

“That’s why you keep me around, innit?” Teddy finally replies with a smirk, sliding a hand underneath James’ shirt.

“That and your cock, of course,” Jamie leans in to kiss a laughing Teddy’s neck.

“Of course,” Teddy agrees, scooting closer to James on the couch, reaching further under his stained shirt. The tips of his fingers are half a centimetre away from Jamie’s nipple when, right on cue, a seemingly pained shriek comes straight from the cot.

“Dora,  _ no, _ ” James cries, sounding equally frustrated and worried. 

Teddy untangles himself from him and is up in record time, crossing over to where the baby is. 

He picks her up very carefully, cradling the little girl in his arms, holding her close to his chest. Teddy’s learnt this helps when they are this little— the baby needs to feel your heartbeat to know they’re safe, or something to do with bonding and nurturing. Any of the two, really. Teddy is  _ sure  _ he’ll remember when his brain is awake again, which may be sometime next week – or whenever they do manage to get Al and Scorp to come over, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was first posted to tumblr, a few months ago, and edited since. hope you’ve enjoyed!
> 
> find me [there](http://letsdothepanic.tumblr.com) 💖


End file.
